Unimatrix Zero (episodes)
For the Borg virtual location, see Unimatrix Zero | date = 2376—2377 | stardate = 54014.4 | episode = 6x26 and 7x01 | production = 246 and 247 | airdate = 24 May 2000; 4 October 2000 | story = Mike Sussman, Brannon Braga & | teleplay = Brannon Braga & | director = , }} "Unimatrix Zero" was the 46th and 47th episodes of Star Trek: Voyager, a feature length cliffhanger episode of the show's sixth and seventh seasons that was released as two parts, first aired on 24 May 2000 and 4 October 2000. The episode story was written by Mike Sussman, Brannon Braga and , installments directed by and . The crew of the discover dissent within the Borg Collective when Seven of Nine finds herself dreaming of Unimatrix Zero—an idyllic environment populated by drones blessed with a mutation that allows them to experience individuality. Summary Seven of Nine's regeneration cycle is disturbed by what seems to be dreams, but in one such experience, she is told that they are not dreams at all. A man named Axum tells Seven that she is connected with a virtual construct known as Unimatrix Zero, a sanctuary populated by Borg who can exist within it as individuals while they are in their regeneration cycles. Only one in a million drones have this ability, but the Borg Queen is systematically deactivating all mutated drones via their interlink frequency. A nanovirus will mask them, but when their regeneration cycle is over, the drones have no memories of Unimatrix Zero, and Seven is asked to introduce this virus. Captain Kathryn Janeway wants more information before agreeing to help them, but Tuvok performs a mind-link between Janeway and Seven, enabling them to visit Unimatrix Zero together. The Borg Queen also sends in drones to spread terror, and while doing this she becomes aware of Janeway's presence. Janeway devises a plan to enable the Borg to retain their individuality while they are awake, and thus create a resistance network against the Collective. The Doctor modifies Axum's nanovirus, but cannot predict the exact effect when it is introduced to the Borg. Just before transporting to a Borg tactical cube, Janeway is contacted by the Borg Queen, who warns her not to interfere, and promises transwarp technology in return for her complicity, however, Janeway refuses. Seven learns that she and Axum were previously lovers in Unimatrix Zero, but she now considers this irrelevant. Axum, on the other hand, is not so detached. Voyager sustains heavy damage from the Borg while acting as a distraction for Janeway, Tuvok, and B'Elanna Torres aboard the Delta Flyer. The away team transport aboard the tactical cube before the Flyer is destroyed, but are captured by the Borg and assimilated. Chakotay orders Voyager to depart, noting "So far, so good". Tuvok regains his individuality aboard the tactical cube and he and Torres set out to find the Cube's central plexus. Aboard Voyager, Chakotay orders Seven to return to Unimatrix Zero, where she finds that the inhabitants are continuing their preparations for battle. Tuvok and Torres use their Borg physiology to access the shielded central plexus and discover that Janeway has already arrived. As the work to infiltrate the central access port, Tuvok reports that his neural suppressant is wearing off and he can hear the voices of the Collective. Torres accesses the central plexus, and uses her assimilation tubules to download the nanovirus. Tuvok, however, succumbs to the Collective, and captures Janeway. The Borg Queen converses with Janeway via a holographic transmission and begins to destroy Borg vessels when she loses contact with just a few drones aboard each vessel. Seven reports that the nanovirus is taking effect, and Unimatrix Zero's inhabitants begin to plot to destroy the primary unicomplexes aboard their vessels and sever the Queen's connection to them. The Queen visits Unimatrix Zero at Janeway's suggestion, and later reveals that she plans to destroy it using a reprogrammed nanovirus. A holographic image of Janeway is sent to sickbay aboard Voyager and she covertly orders Chakotay to destroy Unimatrix Zero. A Borg Sphere commanded by the self-aware Klingon, Korok, joins Voyager in the attack against the tactical cube. During the battle, Seven enters Unimatrix Zero one last time to bid farewell to Axum. Torres manages to disable the Cube's shields, leaving the Borg Queen with no choice but to destroy it. Just before she does, the away team are beamed back to Voyager where the Doctor begins to restore them to their original selves. References Characters Part I characters :Axum • Ayala • Borg Queen • Chakotay • The Doctor • Four of Twelve • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • • • Neelix • Tom Paris • Seven of Nine • Siral • Six of Twelve • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Two of Twelve Part II characters :Axum • Ayala • Borg Queen • Chakotay • The Doctor • Eleven of Twelve • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • • • Neelix • Nine of Twelve • Tom Paris • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • Delta Flyer • Cube 461 (Borg cube) • Cube 1184 (Borg cube) • Tactical Cube 138 (Borg tactical cube) • Sphere 878 (Borg sphere) Locations :Grid 091 • Grid 94 • Grid 96 • Grid 182 • Grid 326 • Grid 649 • Grid 982 • Unicomplex Races and cultures :Borg • Evoran • Hirogen • Hologram • Human • Kelis' species • Klingon • Mysstren • Peliar • Talaxian • Varn's species • Vulcan States and organizations :Borg Collective • Starfleet Appendices Images file:korok.jpg|General . Connections Before Part 2: Warpath | nextpocket = After Part 1: Warpath After Part 2: The Genesis Wave, Book 3 }} External links * * category:vOY episodes